All these years
by Queen of the Vamps
Summary: A look at J/C relationship if they weren't Animorphs. My first animorph fic. Be nice!


All these years

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs or anything else. They all belong to K.A. Applegate, I am just using the characters for entertainment purposes. Don't even bother to sue, I don't have sh*t!!!!!!This story is looking at J/C relationship if they never became Animorphs. I don't know how they all met, I just made it up, along with other incidents. Please don't flame me!! This is my first fan-fic!100% mush!!!!!! 

  
  


~Jake~ 

  
  


'Why don't you just tell her how you feel?'I just stared at Marco. Even though he is my best bud, he forgets how shy I can be. 'Cause...it would break up our friendship.'Snorting, he replied,'Well, I still think that you should. Speaking of your angel...'As he trailed off, I turned toward the door. Cassie was standing at the entrance, a small smile on her beautiful face. Our eyes met, I waved and her smile bloomed. 'Hi Jake, hey Marco.' Raising his eyebrows, he shot a victorious glance at me. A couple of days ago, he told me that I am the first person she says hi too. I rolled my eyes at him as she slid in the booth next to me. I got the feeling that something was wrong, so I asked her. 'I don't know, I just feel bummed.' Marco looked at me expectantly, it was obvious that he was trying to tell me this was a perfect opening. "Want to go on a field trip?' Looking at me curiously, she replied,'When?''Now.''K.' I slid out of the booth after her and said bye to Marco. He winked and said, 'She likes you. Go for it or later you will kick your own ass.' Grinning, I turned and gathering my guts, walked out.

  
  


~Cassie~

'Where exactly are we going?' Smiling that slow smile that curls my toes, he replied, ' It's a surprise.' He is so cute, why is he so damn shy? I would tell him how I feel, but I would probably scare him off, so I will leave it be. We were walking along the forest now and I felt my curiosity mount. Why is he being so mysterious? 'Here we are.' I snapped out of my thoughts to take in my surroundings. When I realized where he had led me, I smiled.

  
  


~Jake~

At first she was confused but when the realization hit, he smile filled me with an warm glow. 'This is where we first met. I didn't know you remembered.' We were at the lake, a hot spot for all of the kids during summer. She was hanging out with my cousin, Rachel and I was with Marco. I remember him bickering with Rachel then starting the big water balloon fight. I threw one and I accidentally hit Cassie in the back of the head. Turning red, I was apologizing profusely when out of nowhere, she pushed me in the lake.We have been best friends ever since. 'How could I forget?' Remembering what Marco told me, I took a deep breath and continued.' how could I forget the day I fell in love.' I saw her process the information and look at me. By looking in her brown eyes, I knew that part of her knew exactly what I meant, but the other part couldn't believe it. She opened her mouth and closed it again then finally, 'What?' 'Cass, I loved you the moment I laid my eyes on you. I have felt that way all of these years but I was afraid to say anything. Until now.

  
  


~Cassie~

I was speechless. How could I not be? Jake just declared that he loved me for years, for some reason, I wasn't really surprised. Since he is so shy, it must have been hard to reveal his feelings for me. 'Well, I can't say that I had no idea, but I have to say that I am surprised. I guess it is my turn, huh?'He looked at me inquisitively as I continued. 'It took me awhile to realize that I liked you. It happened when you fell from a tree trying to get a kite back to a little girl.''So it took you a near death experience for you to discover how you felt about me?' 'Yeah, I guess it did.' 'Why didn't you tell me?' 'Why didn't you tell me? I didn't want you to freak out or something. You are a really special guy and you mean a lot to me. You always have and always will.'

  
  


~Jake~

I had to smile. This was all going so perfectly, there had to be a catch. I could wake up at any moment, but my dreams usually were never this tame...Cassie shifted and smiled shyly at me. 'So now what?' 'What do you mean?' 'You know, where does this leave us?' ' This will be one of those to be continued sagas since in 10 minutes you will miss your curfew.' 'Damn.' I laughed as we cut through the trees to her house. We got to her porch with a minute to spare. 'Jake...' 'We can talk about it at school tomorrow.' 'K. Goodnight.' 'Goodnight, Cass.' When she closed to door, I started to run home. I wasn't late, I just was ecstatic and needed to let it out. When I arrived home, I fell into bed and into slumber.

  
  


~Cassie~

I groaned when the alarm clock started to ring. I got up and bounced into the bathroom. This scene was odd because I never 'bounce' anywhere when I get up early. I put on my favorite red shirt and blue jeans, some mascara and a dab of lipstick. As an afterthought, I doused myself with some perfume. Realizing that I was late, I grabbed my backpack and rushed to school.

  
  


~Jake~

I groaned when the alarm clock started to ring. Getting out of bed, I felt nervous. What if Cassie was temporarily insane and doesn't like me anymore? What if she doesn't want to talk about what happened? Pushing the what-ifs out of my mind, I stood in the mirror and tried to fix my hair. Hell, I guess Marco did rub off on me! After all of that hard work, I threw on my black jeans and red shirt (ironed, oh my!!), doused myself with cologne . With one last glance in the mirror, I rushed to school.

  
  


~Cassie~

'Well, you look dressed to impress,' Rachel teased me during second period. I was counting down the minutes until lunch. " I woke up early.'Almost too soon, second period was over, then third. With a bundle of nerves in my stomach, I slowly made my way to our table.

  
  


~Jake~

'Well, I see someone actually ironed their clothes. We have to get the news crews out here for documentation, since this a once in a lifetime event! 'Shut up, Marco,' I said with a laugh. 'So did you tell Cassie?' 'No.' For some reason, I chose to lie, even though that meant getting a lecture on how wimpy I can be. Almost too soon, third period was over. While nervousness engulfed me, I rushed to our table.

  
  


~Cassie~ 

I took my time trying to go over what I would say, but my mind was a complete blank. By the time our table was in view, I almost walked off in the other direction. As i approached, I saw Jake reading a playstation gaming book, Marco trying to talk to a disgusted cheerleader, and Rachel and Tobias in their own world. Squaring my shoulders, I sat on the bench across from Jake. 'Hey guys, hi Jake.' 'Hi, Cass.'We smiled at each other. It must have been obvious because Marco snorted and even Rach and Tobias weren't staring at each other anymore...

  
  


~Jake~

It was torture waiting for her, so I tried to read a Playstation magazine. First to appear was Marco, trying to talk to a annoyed cheerleader. Then came Tobias and Rachel holding hands. Five minutes later when I was convinced that my 'what-if' fears had come true, I sensed her. I didn't need to look, it was as if I could feel her presence. 'Hey guys, hi Jake.' 'Hi Cass.' She smiled at me and I felt my heart lurch to a stop. I could feel Marco's stare before I turned toward him. His eyebrows were raised, and even the love-birds were sending me inquiring glances. Were we that obvious? Then everything went back to normal. While Rachel started bickering with Marco, I caught Cassie staring at me as I was at her. I knew our expressions were identical. Then a voice cut into my thoughts. 'You two had sex, didn't you?' 'Marco, what the hell?' I felt my face begin to burn. Cassie, on the other hand, found this very amusing and burst into laughter. 'Then why do you keep staring at each other. You are becoming worse than Rachel and Tobias!' ' We did not have sex, O.K.!!!' 'Then why is she laughing???'

  
  


~Cassie~

When Marco asked if we had sex, I was shocked out of my nervous state.I couldn't stop laughing. 'Why are you laughing?' After trying to take many deep breaths, my laughs were reduced to giggles. 'Marco, do you have a life? I bet you would be begging Jake for the details, huh? You perve, that's all you think about!' Imagining him pleading with Jake to tell him every single detail made my crack up again. Stealing a glance at him, I noticed he was blushing. Aware that I may have hurt his feelings, I cheered him up. 'I'm sorry, I just had to say it. I'm sure you have more sexual experience than all of us put together. You could write a book!!!' He gave a loud snort as the bell rang. I felt dread as I stood. Jake and I have the same fourth period and we always stop at his locker. We said bye to everyone and we walked into the hallway. I said nothing until he opened his locker. 'So, are we still just friends or are we like going together?' I licked my lips nervously as he looked at me. 'We are whatever you want us to be.' Behind him, I could see our friends making their way through crowds of kids. I opened my mouth to answer, but I didn't get the chance because Jake bent down and kissed me.

  
  


~Jake~

'We are whatever you want us to be.' 'Just as long as we are not just friends,' I added mentally. Right then, she licked her full lips. I wanted to kiss her, so without a second thought, I leaned down and kissed her. At first she was surprised, but it faded quickly as she parted her mouth slightly. I still couldn't believe I was doing this as my tongue plundered her mouth. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I held her tightly. Through all of this, I was oblivious to the people staring and gawking, let alone Marco making ape-like noises. With a sigh, I eased away from her and closed my locker. Turning around, I saw our friends looking at us. Rachel and Marco were grinning wildly while Tobias politely covered a smirk. 'Let's go.' Cassie patted me on the arm and we walked hand in hand to class.

The End??????


End file.
